Me and 4 My Father
by Jeno Mami
Summary: kisah 4 orang pria tampan dengan 1 bocah manis yang memanggil mereka "Papa" dan sedikit masa lalu dan orang yang mereka cinta Kai. HunKai, ChanKai, BaekKai, SooKai, Kai!GS, Jongin!Baby


**Me And My Father**

 _Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chibi!Jongin, GS!Kai_

 _Hunkai, ChanKai, BaekKai, SooKai_

Salah satu apartement mewah yang ada di kawasan Gangnam terlihat penuh akan remaja yang tengah menikmati party. Suara musik dari DJ yang di sewa memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan apartement itu, menambah meriahnya party itu. 4 Orang pria tampan yang diketahui pemilik apartement serta party terlihat sibuk dengan para teman wanita mereka.

"oh sayang, pestanya sangat meriah" perempuan Sexy yang duduk diatas pangkuan pria pucat tersenyum genit kearah kekasihnya. Tidak lupa baju merah yang melekat indah di tubuhnya menambah kesan sexy bagi perempuan itu.

"kau senang?" tanya Sehun, tidak lupa tangan besarnya yang berada di bokong gadisnya meremasnya dengan gemas.

"tentu saja senang, kau memang yang terbaik Sehun-ah"

Dan bibir tipis itu mendarat di bibir Sehun. Memberinya ciuman lembut yang perlahan lahan berubah jadi lumatan panas.

"Sehun uda mulai"

Pria tinggi di lantai dua melihat sahabat yang tengah melakukan adegan ciuman panas tersenyum setan.

Brugh~~

"kau tidak mau melakukan seperti itu juga? Bukannya sudah lama kau tidak menyentuhku?"

Chanyeol membalik badannya. Memeluk pinggang dengan erat. Merapatkan tubuh mereka sampai tidak ada batas di antara mereka. "kau ingin melakukannya juga?" anggukkan dari wanita itu adalah awal dari malam panas mereka.

…

"aahh terushh, tusuk disanahh…ahh"

"shittt, kau benar benar jalang, jepit terus bitch, sampai aku puas"

Dan desahan terus terdengar memenuhi apartement itu. Di setiap sudut ruang terlihat para remaja yang tengah melakukan Sex bahkan sampai ada yang bermain di dapur. Salah satunya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus meng In – Out kan miliknya di lubak wanita yang bahkan sudah terlihat sangat becek itu. perempuan yang terlentang di atas meja makan itu terus mendesah nikmat, saat si _kecil kyungsoo_ menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat mengeram rendah, tanda dia sudah mau _sampai_. "ahh, jepit lebihh eratthh lagiihh, Bitchh" wanita itu menuruti perintah Kyungsoo, sampai suara teriak rendah dan semburan dari _adik kecil_ itu menandakan permainan mereka selesai.

Mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah permainan mereka. mereka bermain sampai lima ronde dan itu benar – benar menakjubkan. "kau luar biasa Kyungsoo oppa"

Kyungsoo melepaskan Kondomnya yang penuh spermanya dan memakai celananya. "kau juga luar biasa" ujarnya singkat. "aku akan pergi untuk mencari wanita lain, karena aku masih ada stock Kondom yang sangat sayang jika tidak ku gunakan"

"baiklah oppa, aku juga akan mencari pria lain untuk memenuhi vaginaku yang sekarang terasa sangat kosong ini"

Kyungsoo hanya bersmirk mendengar ucapan wanita itu yang benar – benar murahan itu. mencari wanita lain untuk bermain dengannya, sampai mata bulat itu melihat 2 wanita sexy yang tengah menari tidak beraturan disana. "mereka akan jadi mainanku kali ini"

…

Suara teriakan, menjadi akhir dari permainan mereka. Pria yang sejak tadi menggenjot lubang wanita dibawahnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Tidak lupa selimut putih yang di tariknya untuk menutupi tubuh merea berdua.

"yang tadi itu sungguh hebat oppa"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Pergumulan dengan wanita yang di sebalahnya memang bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja terasa sangat puas saat melakukannya. Tidak heran jika wanita disampingnya ini mendapat julukan _ayam kampus_.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu yang memeluk tubuh penuh peluh membuat tubuh mereka lengket. "lain kali kita bisa melakukan ini lagi oppa, tapi aku tidak mau kau menggunakan _pengaman_ , aku ingin merasakan _benihmu_ yang memenuhiku oppa"

"benarkah? tapi, bukannya kau sudah sering merasakan sperma orang lain, bahkan sperma dosenmu sendiri sudah pernah kau rasakan" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan wanita yang masih naked itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pagi menjelang menggantikan sang malam. Terlihat bocah kecil dengan permen yang memenuhi mulutnya itu berjalan perlahan di koridor apartement yang sepi. Sesekali kepalanya melihat ke belakang, lalu kembali ke depan. Menatap pintu putih yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya. Meraih handel pintu, tubuh kecil benar – benar kesulitan untuk membua pintu, sampai usahanya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Pintu itu terbuka.

Mata sayunya menatap polos apartement yang luar biasa berserakan. Sampah makanan ada dimana mana. Belum lagi kaleng bir dan botol soju terlihat di setiap sudut ruang, kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan. melewati setiap sampah yang ada di lantai menuju ke sofa dekat dengan TV. Dia ingin menonton kartun sekarang. Lama dia menonton TV sendirian, akhirnya bocah kecil itu tertidur.

Matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya benar – benar mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan mata bulatnya. Sudah pagi pikirnya. Dengan segera dia ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri, sebelum membangunkan 3 teman brengseknya.

Memukul keras pintu setiap kamar temannya, mereka sudah keluar dari kamar masing – masing. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, mereka harus bangun pagi untuk membersihan apartement mereka, jika tidak siap – siap kau untuk membayar makan selama satu bulan penuh.

"sialan, kau memukul pintu terlalu keras" Kyungsoo cuek, menuruni tangga meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Seketika kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Seharusnya semalam dia mengingatkan teman – temannya untuk membuang sampah ketempatnya sehingga tidak terjadi seperti ini.

"ini apartement atau tempat sampah?"

"dari pada mengeluh, lebih baik kita cepat membersihkan apartement ini" Sehun berlalu diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya menuju dapur. Ada baiknya minum terlebih dahulu, tenggorokkannya benar – benar kering saat ini.

"ahhh~~ teman – teman sialan, seharusnya aku mengancam membunuh mereka jika membuat sampah sembarang"

"sampah ini tidak akan terbuang jika kau terus mengeluh seperti itu Baekhyun"

"baik kita bagi tugas. Baekhyun kau mengutip semua sampah dan masukkan kedalam plastik sampah, aku menyuci semua piring kotor, Kyungsoo membersihkan seluruh rumah, dan Sehun membersihkan kamar mandi"

"What? Kau gila? Aku tidak mau membersihkan kamar mandi yang bau sperma seperti itu" protes Sehun tidak terima. Yang benar saja, semua temannya semalam membuang sperma mereka ke kamar mandi, dan bisa di pastikan bagaimana baunya kamar mandi mereka saat itu.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, menatap Sehun tajam. "tidak ada protes. Ini giliranmu membersihkan kamar mandi, sebelum – sebelumnya selalu kami yang membersihkannya" sebelum Sehun protes, Kyungsoo menimbrung perkataan Chanyeol.

"jika tidak kau bersihkan, bisa kupastikan kau kelaparan selama 1 bulan penuh" Sehun menelan ludahnya susah. Dia masih ingin hidup dengan perut yang kenyang. Dengan terpaksa dan mendumel, akhirnya Sehun melakukan tugas.

"lakukan tugas kalian sekarang"

Mereka mulai melakukan tugas mereka. jika sudah seperti ini, merea benar – benar akan membersihkan apartement ini seluruhnya tanpa terkecuali. Chanyeol mengambil piring – piring kotor dan meletakkannya di westafel. Ini terlihat buruk. Bahkan tidak ada tertinggal satu pun piring bersih di lemari piring. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan teman – teman mereka.

Belum lagi Baekhyun, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Apa mereka kira kulkas ini tong sampah, pikir Baekhyun. Persediaan buah yang ada di kulkas habis tidak tersisa, bahkan ada teman mereka yang hanya menggigitnya setengah dan menyimpannya kembali ke kulkas. _Benar – benar jorok_ —batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memakai masker, mengambil kain pel dan lap basah untuk menlap sisa – sisa cairan _cinta_ yang ditinggal dengan senang hati oleh teman – temannya. Dari meja makan, pantri, lantai, sampai sofa Kyungsoo yakin pasti bau dengan sperma. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo pusing tujuh keliling.

Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.

…

Sudah plastik yang ketiga Baekhyun bawa keluar dari apartementnya, tapi masih banyak terlihat sampai berserakkan. "kapan apartement ini bersih" Kyungsoo akan melempar Baekhyun jika saja jarak mereka dekat.

"bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh, dan segera bersihkan ruangan TV, sebentar lagi aku siap membersihkan dapur" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Sehun sudah selesai membersihkan kamar mandi dan sekarang dia sedang membersihkan dirinya. Chanyeol juga sudah selesai dan sekarang sedang membersihkan lantai dua.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil plastik dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Dia tidak mau dapat omel Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan tidak dapat jatah makan nanti, bisa – bisa cacing cacing di perutnya demo.

Botol soju, kaleng bir, sampah snack, bahkan _pengaman_ bekas yang langsung di masukannya kedalam plastik. _Oh ini benar benar menyebalkan_. Perlahan plasti hitam mulai terisi, dan saat ingin membersihkan meja dan sofa, tiba – tiba matanya membulat dan berteriak keras. "AAAAHHHHH" membuat semua penghuni apartement menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya pertama kali disusul dengan Sehun yang

"ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalia… KYAAA, ANAK SIAPA INI"

Teriakan keras Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya membuat bocah yang sejak tadi tidur membuka matanya perlahan. Mengucek matanya imut. Senyuman imut kembang dari bibir kecilnya. "PAPA"

"MWO?"

TBC

A/N : annyeonghaseyo...

Saya buat ff baru, ff remake anohana itu akan saya hapus, dan sebagai gantinya ff ini.

untuk ff yang kali ini saya buat Kai jadi yeoja, Kai akan jarang muncul. hanya muncul saat flashback dan saat sudah mau ending ff nya. lagian kan sudah ada gantinya si Jongin bocah imut yang jadi anak mereka, hahaha mudah mudahan suka,

oh ya, ada satu ff lagi, kalau uda selesai nanti akan langsung saya post, jadi tunggu saja oke.


End file.
